Triumph Over Evil
by cayt-lynne
Summary: Sam has never been to Disney World, and Dean decides it's high time he got to go.
1. Plans

**Chapter One: Plans**

_Then…_

"_Dean! Dean, look!" Sam's small hands were fisted in the back of Dean's shirt, dragging him backwards to stand on front of the small hotel room television. On it, there was an advertisement for a family vacation to Disney World. They looked happy, in an artificial kind of way, not that a six year old Sam would recognize that. Dean pulled away from his little brother's insistent hands._

"_Yeah, Sammy, I see it. Cool."_

_Sam's face was very close to the screen. When his nose accidently brushed against it, he jerked back from the electrical shock. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes. "Where are they?"_

"_Um…it's a place called Disney World."_

"_Can we go there, Dean?"_

"_Sammy…"_

"_Please?" And that was when Sam broke out the puppy-dog eyes. Ah, crap. What was Dean supposed to say? _

"_Sammy, it's really faraway. We can't right now, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Sam agreed and then skipped over to his bed and started playing with his cars. Dean looked away, feeling guilty for his lie. Not exactly a lie, but he had implied that they could go someday. And the probability of that happening was practically nonexistent._

Now…

Dean wandered through the hallways of the bunker, thinking. Sam wasn't doing very well, and Dean was getting worried. He didn't know what to do to heal his brother.

He found himself wandering into Sam's room, empty at the moment while Sam was on another run. Moving around the room, Dean took in every detail. Sam still didn't have very much stuff and the place wasn't nearly as awesome as Dean's but there were small personal belongings scattered around that were making the place start to look _Sam's_. There were stacks of books on every available surface, plaid shirts peeking out of the closet and a few drawers and a couple of photographs on the dresser. One was a picture of Sam and Dean when they were kids. Dean looked closer. Sam was staring up at Dean with idolizing eyes and Dean was ruffling Sam's hair, which was just starting to get long. _The sasquatch grows his fur_, Dean thought, smiling to himself. The other photograph, wasn't of a person, or anywhere that Sam and dean had been. It looked like it had been clipped from a magazine many years ago. It was a picture of Disney World.

Dean pulled back. Why did Sam have a picture of Disney World? Unless…he thought back to the first time Sam had seen a commercial for the amusement park. Dean had told him that they could go someday. Dean smiled to himself. If he couldn't heal Sammy, he could sure as hell make him happy. Dean walked away, head full of half-formed plans.

"Oh, Castiel, who art not here, get thine ass to the bunker."

"Dean. We really need to talk about your prayers."

Dean spun around. Cas was standing in the middle of Dean's room, looking around in interest. He had a slight look of disapproval on his face, which Dean assumed was from the lack of formality in his prayer. But hey, at least Cas answered him.

"dude, listen up. I need a favor."

"I gathered that."

Dean watched Cas as he walked around Dean's room, inspecting the various weapons that were on the walls. It was silent for so long in the room, usual Dean would have been uncomfortable. But he was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to word his request.

"Well?"

"What?" He realized that Cas was looking at him expectantly. "Oh, right. So listen. Sam's never been to Disney World and I thought it would be a good idea to take him."

"Why?"

"Well, he hasn't been feeling well and I thought it would cheer him up."

"I see." Cas looked at him, giving Dean one of those rare and genuine smiles. "You are doing this for him. As a gift."

"Yeah. And I need your help, man."

Cas looked at him for a few more minutes, with that same smile on his face. Dean felt a strange flare of pride in his chest. Cas was looking at him like he was the only person, ever, to have exceeded Castiel's expectations. This small pride was overshadowed, however, by how uncomfortable Dean was getting under Cas's stare. He cleared his throat.

"Alright," said Cas. "What do you need me to do?"

Dean smiled and they got to work on planning.


	2. Reveal

**Chapter Two: Reveal**

"Sam! Get your ass down here."

Sam groaned and sat up. He had spent the better part of his day hiding in his room. Dean had been running around like a maniac and Sam was in no mood to deal with him. The nausea and exhaustion kept getting worse. When Sam didn't move any farther than the edge of his bed, he heard Dean stomping his way down the hallway. Dean burst in, looking irritated. He started to stride around Sam's room, grabbing various objects and shoving them in a duffel bag.

"Hey," Sam started to protest.

"We've got a case, man. Come on, let's go."

Sam actually stood up this time, digging into his reserves of energy. "A case? Where?"

"Florida."

Sam groaned again. "Nothing good happens in Florida."

"Right." Dean left, carrying Sam's bag and smiling to himself. Sam watched him go, suspicion starting to stir in his stomach. That was Dean's too innocent face. He was up to something.

A few days later, Sam and Dean crossed the Florida state line. Dean whooped with laughter and exhilaration. Sam watched him out of the corner of his eye, well and truly suspicious now. It was unlike Dean to be in such a good mood. Sam wasn't sure he liked any of this. At all. Anything that made Dean this excited usual ended badly for Sam.

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean didn't answer him, just shot him a mischievous grin and used his hands as drums that accompanied the music that was blaring from the stereo. Sam was really starting to worry. He dug around in his bag for a moment and pulled out a metal flask. Turning to Dean, he flung the contents all over him. Dean spluttered and clinched.

"What the hell?"

Sam watched him closely for a few seconds before turning and replacing the flask in his bag.

"Dude. Did you just throw holy water on me?"

"Yep."

"Why?!"

"Because, Dean," Sam's voice was harsh, "you wont tell me what's going on or where we're going and you're in a really good mood."

"Me being happy means I'm automatically a demon?"

"Yes."

"Sam!"

"It's scaring me, Dean! Tell me something. Anything."

Dean took a deep breath and prepared to speak. Just then, Castiel appeared in the backseat, causing both brothers to jump.

"Hello, Sam. Dean."

"Jeez, Cas can't you give us a little warning?"

Cast said nothing, just watching Dean's face in the rearview mirror. After a while, Dean addressed him again.

"Well? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I-"

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "Cas knows what's going on?"

"You haven't told him yet?"

"Alright!" Dean shouted. Silence immediately fell. "Cas, no I haven't told him yet, because you popped up right when I was going to. Sam, nothing bad is going on. There's no hunt either. I needed to get you to Florida."

"What? Dean, what are we doing here?"

Dean pulled over, stopping the car so that he could face Sam. He wanted to see the look on his face when he told him.

"Sammy, there's some place I promised you we could go, many, many years ago. And we're going now. We're going to Disney World."


	3. Enjoy

**Chapter Three: Enjoy**

Sam's obvious excitement at the prospect of spending the day in Disney World was so reminiscent of the old Sam, the one that was innocent and unburdened, it made Dean smile. He grinned over at his little brother as Sam bounced in his seat. Orlando was busy and the traffic was bad, so it was slow going getting to the hotel. Well, hotel didn't really cover it. Dean had gone all out for Sam and booked them a night at one of the Disney Resort Hotels with Castiel's help. Cas had promised to help on one condition: He got to go on the little vacation with them. Dean had readily agreed.

Sam's face when he saw their room was priceless. Dean had picked a pirate-themed room. He had chosen it after he remembered Sam jumping around their motel room, crashing into everything, waving a plastic sword around and wearing a fake black eye patch. Judging by Sam's face, he had made the right choice. It was perfect.

The next day, they went to the amusement park. Sam, Dean and Castiel had so much fun. They went on every ride, or at least the ones that Sam could fit in, some of them twice. They ate lunch in a themed restaurant, hunted down pie for Dean and explained Mickey Mouse to Castiel. For an entire day, they forgot about everything. They forgot about monsters, demons, and the dickhead angels. They forgot about their dead parents. They forgot about every bad thing that had ever happened to them and just focused on the fact that they were alive, together, and in a place that could seriously be considered one of the happiest, most innocent places on earth. They were free.

At the end of the day, full of greasy food and good new memories, they left the park. Sam was grinning from ear to ear. Even Castiel had given up his usual stoic expression in favor of a smile that, while not as big as Sam's, conveyed the amount of contentment he felt. Sam and Dean were climbing into the car when Cas spoke.

"Thank you for letting me accompany you today. I quite enjoyed that." Castiel looked back at the castle that rose in the night air behind them, glowing with the light of fireworks. "I had no idea that humans had created such a pleasant place."

Sam and Dean smiled at Cas. And then he disappeared.

Sam and Dean headed back to the bunker, both of them singing along with the Metallica that was blaring out of the speakers of the impala. Sam had laughed and smiled more that day than Dean could ever remember him doing before.

"Hey, Sammy," he said, reaching over to turn the music down.

"What's up?"

"What was so special about Disney World?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were kids, you never shut up about the place. And today, being there, you were so happy."

Dean was expecting something involving maybe a childhood crush on one of the princesses. What he wasn't expecting was Sam to turn bright red and look away, not answering the question at all.

"Sam?"

He still got no answer. Frustrated, Dean pulled over and stopped the car. Sam glanced at him in confusion, but when he saw that Dean was staring at him, he jerked around to look out his window again, flushing even more.

"Come on, Sam. Spit it out."

"Just leave it alone, Dean."

"No, I won't. Come on, man, talk to me."

"I just…" Sam sighed. "It was always this, like, really magical place. You know, where good always triumphed over evil. It was a place where heroes belonged. I thought…"

"You thought what, Sam?"

"I always thought it was a place where you belonged, Dean."

Dean thought about it for a moment, and then felt a giant grin spread across his face. He looked over and saw that Sam was red again, but he didn't say anything. Dean just started the car again and drove them home.


End file.
